Consejos
by Libby chan
Summary: Kakashi, por experiencia propia, aconseja a Sasuke sobre como lidiar durante el embarazo.


Holaaaa! Este fue mi primer one-shot, de hecho, fue el primer fic yaoi que escribí.

Solo aclarar que lo que esta es cursiva son las palabras de Kakashi.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Consejos**

-¡¿Porque no puedo yo también hacer misiones¡No me subestimes Sasuke! -gritaba un alterado Naruto.

_Al principio se comportará escéptico ya que no podrá hacer cosas de las que ya estaba habituado, como las misiones._

-No es que no confíe en tu eficacia para las misiones -suspiraba derrotado -pero mírate, en tu estado necesitas reposo.

-¿Ni siquiera de rango C? -preguntó con ojos esperanzadores.

-Para cualquier tipo de misión se necesita esfuerzo físico y no es conveniente que estés por ahí corriendo, saltando por los árboles o peleandote. -Naruto infló las mejillas y giró la cara en desacuerdo, ante ese gesto Sasuke le miró enternecido y se acercó al rubio, rodeandole con los brazos -Vamos Naruto, estas embarazado, ya no puedes pensar solo en ti -hundió la cara en el cuello y aspiró su olor haciendo que Naruto sintiera escalofríos. -Tu quieres que nuestro hijo nazca bien ¿no es así? -el rubio asintió lentamente -entonces eso depende de la manera en que te cuides, y no te preocupes, que de eso me encargaré yo -dijo posando un ligero beso en el cuello de su pareja.

_Y es para eso que tu estarás ahí, tendrás que darle a entender que ahora otra vida está a su cargo, pero tampoco se lo sueltes como si fuera un irresponsable, eso puede ofenderle, tienes que decírselo con tacto, gentileza y añadiendo algun mimo, seguro que se ablanda. Naruto no es de piedra._

Y era cierto, porque en cuestión de segundos éste se encontraba reposando tranquilamente en brazos del moreno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la madrugada, Naruto se revolvía incómodo en la cama incapaz de conciliar el sueño, lo cual crispaba los nervios de Sasuke, quien estaba muy cansado y en cuestión de horas tenía que levantarse a petición de la Hokage para un día agotador a base de misiones. El Uchiha llevaba noches sin descansar ya que todas consistían en lo mismo.

-Sasukeee -maullaba Naruto con voz melosa.

_A la hora de dormir es lo peor, no me gustaría volver a pasar por eso. Los dichosos antojos¿Porqué siempre en la madrugada cuando es imposible encontrar una maldita tienda abierta?_

-¿Te pasa algo? -¿Para que preguntaba si ya sabía lo que se avecinaba?

-Es que... -Naruto juntó sus dedos al mas puro estilo Hinata -...en estos momentos tengo muchas ganas de comer yogurt.

-En la nevera tenemos.

-¡Pero es de fresa! -reclamó.

-¿Y que tiene? -contestaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Que me asquea ¡Yo lo quiero de naranja! -Sasuke bufó.

-Sasukeeeee -exclamó con una voz infantil.

_Ni se te ocurra negarte, ya sé que es pesado, pero mejor ir a que te den la vara toda la noche._

-Esta bien dobe, ahora voy -dijo con resignación mientras se sentaba en la cama con pesadez y bostezaba exageradamente.

-¡Gracias!Eres muy amable! -exclamó abrazándose a su espalda y dando un sonoro beso en la mejilla del moreno. Sasuke sonrió de lado.

_A veces hay recompensa, aunque sean pequeñas, valdrá la pena hacerlo sólo por eso._

El Uchiha de desperezó y comenzó a vestirse con parsimonia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Es que ya no le gusto! -lloriqueaba un desconsolado Naruto en el hombro de su antiguo sensei.

-Cálmate, por favor -le decía Iruka mientras daba suaves palmadas por la espalda para reconfortarlo.

-¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme?! Sasuke se largó tempranísimo sin despedirse...eso es que no le importo -nuevamente el rubio retomó en llanto empapando al castaño.

Una nube de humo apareció frente a ellos, se trataba de Kakashi quien vino junto a su pequeño hijo Yoshiro, el niño corrió a los brazos de Iruka y éste le acogió con cariño. Naruto miró la escena nostálgico y se echó a llorar otra vez.

-¿A este que le pasa? -preguntó el peliplateado al castaño.

-Sasuke le hizo un desplante -dijo mientras se acomodaba al niño en su regazo.

_'Mira que se lo dije' _pensó Kakashi.

_Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca le hagas un desaire amoroso, recuerda que sus hormonas estan revueltas y tan rápido como se pone temperamental puede ponerse sentimental...si no te comportas como debes lo más probable es que te tire todos los trastos a la cara con ñoñerías de si no le quieres, si te ha dejado de gustar, si tienes un amante..._

-¡Seguro que tiene un amante! -saltó Naruto de repente - Es por eso que ya no le intereso -sollozó con los ojos empañados -tiene a alguien que le da todo lo que yo no le doy y se ha aburrido de mi -dichas estas palabras siguió un llanto que Iruka intentó apaciguar mientras Kakashi le miraba con una gota en la cabeza ¿Es que Sasuke no había recibido bien los consejos que le dió? Y eso que lo creía su estudiante más inteligente...

Esa misma noche Sasuke entraba con sigilo a su casa y lo más probable es que Naruto estuviera durmiendo, así que no quería despertarle. Llegó hasta la habitación que ambos compartían y caminó lentamente hasta la cama, donde efectivamente divisó un bulto bajo las mantas conformado por el kitsune. Se quitó la ropa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando se disponía a acostarse la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche del lado del rubio se encendió.

-Ah Naruto, lamento haberte despertado.

-No estaba dormido -dijo el kitsune mientras le miraba de una manera extraña.

-Oye, siento haberme ido hoy temprano sin decirte nada, te veías tan tranquilo dormido que no quise perturbar tu sueño -y era la verdad, por eso no se despidió en la mañana, no tenía ni idea de que su pareja se lo iba a tomar tan mal, pero su sensei se encargó de notificárselo cuando lo interceptó en la entrada de la villa.

_¿Que te había dicho? tacto y gentileza en todo momento Sasuke, aunque el momento no lo requiera, adorará que lo hagas, quiere que estés pendiente de él y de su estado. Por tu culpa Naruto se pasó toda la tarde en mi casa y no pude tener ni un momento a solas con Iruka, cuando se decidió a irse mi delfín estaba muy pendiente de Yoshiro, así que hoy no disfruté nada, muchas gracias señorito Uchiha._

-¿Me lo dices en serio? -dijo Naruto con los ojos vidriosos.

-Por supuesto -susurró acercándose al rubio y acariciando su mejilla suavemente para luego rozar los labios de éste con sus dedos -¿Cómo no me gustaría pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo? -dicho esto se acercó al kitsuno y unió sus bocas en un apasaonado beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Mira que botitas tan monas¡Y ese gorrito! Aaawww ¡son tan pequeñitos! -exclamaba Naruto con emoción, detrás de él aparecía Sasuke cargado con cosas pre-natal. Ese día habían decidido ir de compras ya que necesitaban cosas para el bebé. -¿Que te parecen? -dijo mientras le extendía las botas para llevar.

-No se para qué me preguntas si coges lo que quieres de todos modos.

-Pero eso es porque tu sólo eliges cosas para niño y no sabemos que sexo tiene el bebé, te recuerdo que habíamos dicho que sería sorpresa, así que de momento debemos comprar cosas en colores neutrales -decía el rubio haciéndose el entendido, pero rápidamente distrajo su atención hacia una cuna blanca posada entre los muebles de la tienda -¡Mira Sasuke¿No es preciosa? -decía con ojos centelleantes

_La mayoría de las veces que quiera comprar algo lo impondrá, no te dirá '¿me compras esto por favor?' que va, te dirá 'lo quiero, cómpralo porque para algo llevo tu semilla dentro de mi' no me mires así Sasuke, hacer a los bebés es muy divertido pero luego hay que atenerse a las consecuencias. ¿Por donde iba? Ah sí, tendrás que aprovechar las ocasiones en las que te pide que compres algo poniendote ojitos soñadores, créeme que serán pocas y más vale que lo complazcas, y no, no te digo lo que puede pasar si no lo haces..._

_-_Nos la llevamos -dictaminó el moreno.

-¿De verdad Sasuke¡Graciaaas¡Eres el mejor! -se abalanzó sobre él y le llenó la cara de besos.

_¿Te hablé ya de las recompensas?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡No me queda nada bien! -gritaba enfadado Naruto, intentaba ponerse un antiguo pantalón que le hacía muy buenas piernas, pero éste se rehusaba a entrar -¡Estoy como un tonel!

_Cuando empiece a quejarse de su figura ni se te ocurra darle la razón, aunque sea verdad, para ti ha de ser..._

-Perfecto -completó las palabras de su sensei -estas perfecto y estoy seguro de que habrá otra cosa que te quede mejor.

-Pero con estos pantalones te fijaste en mi por primera vez, cuando me los viste dijiste que me hacían un lindo trasero.

Sasuke sonrió al recordar aquel hecho y ante la mirada inocentona que le ponía su kitsune.

-Naruto, yo ya me había fijado en ti mucho antes de eso, solo que no me había atrevido a decirte nada desde entonces.

-¿En serio¿O me lo estas diciendo para hacerme sentir bien? -pronunció de manera suspicaz.

_Cuando te dice algo por el estilo es el momento de sincerarte y decirle que no estas con él por su físico sino por la persona que es._

-Je, te lo digo en serio. Me has gustado desde siempre, hasta que llegó el momento en que no lo podía ocultar tan bien como quería ¿Porqué crees que siempre saboteaba tus citas? No quería que salieras con nadie que no fuera yo, y en aquel tiempo estabas muy solicitado -comentó pensativo -¿Quien me iba a decir que Sai, Neji y Shikamaru estaban detrás de ti? Créeme que me dió mucho trabajo quitármelos a los tres de encima y centrar tu atención solo en mí -levantó la mirada y miró a Naruto directamente a los ojos -Te quiero y no sabes lo felíz que me hace el que estemos juntos y vayamos a tener un hijo.

-Sasuke... -Naruto no se pudo contener y unas pocas lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosas por sus mejillas, se acercó al moreno y pasó sus brazos por su cuello, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran seguido de sus labios.

_Toda esa sinceridad Sasuke os hará sentir mejor a ambos y hará que se olvide de las chorradas de su físico por un buen rato._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una pareja conformada por un rubio y un moreno se encontraba en un momento íntimo, compartiendo besos y caricias en la cama. La sábana que les cubría se había caído por el continuo movimiento.

Naruto se deslizó por el pecho desnudo de Sasuke dejando cortos besos durante el camino, se alejó de él para mirarle a la cara y vió el deseo reflejado en ella. Lentamente comenzó a sacarse la camiseta del pijama, dejando al aire una barriga de siete meses. El Uchiha le miró atento mientras sus labios fueron cubiertos por los del kitsune nuevamente, quien comenzó a bajar la mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de su pareja.

-Espera Naruto... -su voz era entrecortada -No podemos, tu...

-Shh sólo déjame hacer... -Naruto comenzó a masajear el miembro erecto del Uchiha y éste se dejó llevar, entregado al placer.

_No intentes negarte al sexo, por su estado parecerá difícil, pero es posible. Además pasará mucho tiempo hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad, confórmate con lo que te haga._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Te odio Sasukeeeee¡Eres un bastardo! -gritaba Naruto, retorciéndose de dolor en una camilla del hospital de Konoha -¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi!

_El día del parto es como si les poseyeran, despotricará en tu contra, pero no porque te odie de verdad, si no nunca se habría abierto de piernas para ti, lo hará porque el dolor es tan insoportable que esa es la única forma de deshaogarse._

-¡Quiero que me lo saquen ya¡No puedo más con esto!

-Calma Naruto, pronto lo solucionaremos -le decía Shizune para tranquilizarlo.

-Shizune, prepara las herramientas quirúrgicas, vamos a comenzar. -dijo la Hokage a su fiel ayudante mientras se lavaba las manos.

Fuera de la sala de operaciones, se encontraba un nervioso Sasuke, había llevado a Naruto esa misma mañana cuando comenzaron las contracciones. Estaba impaciente y a la vez nervioso. Quería que todo saliese bien y que no le pasara nada a su kitsune y su hijo. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y hacía trizas los folletos que se encontraban en una mesita frente a él. Una mano se posó en un hombre, levantó la vista y se encontró con la oscura mirada de Iruka.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien -le sonrió, el Uchiha no le pudo devolver la sonrisa y le limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

_Ese es uno de los momentos más desesperantes, como la recta final. La espera se hace eterna y un cosquilleo en el estómago te impide cualquier cosa. Hasta que llega el momento..._

-¿Sasuke Uchiha? -al escuchar su nombre salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente para acercarso rápidamente a Shizune.

-¿Cómo está Naruto?¿Y el bebé? -fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

-Será mejor que pases -dijo haciéndoce a un lado para dejar paso al moreno.

Sasuke tragó saliva con fuerza y entró en el cuarto, divisó en la cama a Naruto totalmente sudado, se acercó a él y tomó su mano.

-Sasuke... -le sonrió el kitsune.

-Bien, ya esta limpio -dijo Tsunade cargando un pequeño bulto, Naruto extendió sus brazos para recibir a su hijo.

-Es niño -le informó el rubio a su pareja. Ante esto, el moreno le mostró una leve sonrisa. -¿Quieres cogerlo? -Sasuke asintió, no podía hacer más, las palabras no le salían.

_Cuando tengas a tu hijo por primera vez en brazos la sensación es tan grandiosa que me ahorraré describirtela para que lo descubras tú mismo. Ya verás jeje te pasarán esa cosita horrorosa, arrugada, sin pelo...pero para ti será la criatura más hermosa del mundo, lo más puro, lo más tierno...te sentirás agradecido de poder vivir ese momento...mejor me callo que me estoy poniendo sentimental, es que recuerdo mi propia experiencia y ya sabes jejeje...yo me voy ya, le prometí a Yoshiro que jugaría hoy con él. ¡Espero que te haya servido la charla!_

Sasuke no podía mirar más que con adoración a su hijo, era cierto que carecía de cabello, pero unos escasos mechones negros se esparcían por su cabecita dando indicios que el color lo había heredado de él, el bebé abrió los ojos mostrando dos hermosas orbes azules y bostezó de una manera descomunal para volver a cerrarlos. Sasuke bajó la cabeza y depositó un suave beso en la frente de su hijo y miró a Naruto quien no borraba la sonrisa de su cara.

-Ahora mi felicidad está completa -dijo besando a Sasuke cuando éste se acercó para dejar a su hijo nuevamente en sus brazos.

**Fin**

Y eso es todo! Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado y que por favor, me dejeis review con vuestra opinión. Gracias por leer!


End file.
